Deja Vu
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: In which Blaine wants to celebrate the day they met and Kurt has a surprised for him and better ideas. Song fic "The First Time" by Family Force 5. Anniversary of Never Been Kissed. Blaine POV. Kurt sings.


**Deja Vu**

* * *

><p>"Kuuuuuuurt." I sing-songed as I walked up to my boyfriend's locker. He finished putting his books away and shut to locker to give me one of his adorable little smirks.<p>

"Yes, Blaine?" He asked leaning against his locker.

"Do…_you_…" I poked him in the shoulder lightly and he giggled a bit, "know what today is?"

"Hmmm…" He paused to think. "Is it the day that my boyfriend makes me late for glee practice?" I laughed as he smirked at me.

"No, silly, the date." I let him take ahold of my hands and drag me down the hall towards the choir room. He scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. I decided to help him out. "It is the ninth, the ninth of November."

"Is it a holiday?" He asked innocently, raising an eyebrow. I nearly tripped as we entered the choir room. I frowned as we took our seats in the back row.

"So, wait, you're telling me that you don't know what today is? You honestly don't remember?" I was flabbergasted. I'd never picked Kurt, the most hopeless-romantic person that I knew, as one to forget such a mile-stone date. He was about to respond when Mr. Shu walked in and clapped his hand to get us to quiet down.

"Alright, New Directions!" He clapped once more. Please, no more journey. I begged in my mind. I'd only been here a little less than a year and I already knew his fatal flaw. "So, I was thinking that since yesterday we talked about how-"

"Excuse me! Mr. Shu!" I whipped my head to the left as I heard Kurt interrupt. He was leaning slightly forward in his chair and had his pointer finger up in the air to show that he was the one speaking. It flustered Mr. Shu.

"Uh… Yes, Kurt?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could sing a song?"

"Oh. Um, of course! Sure. Why don't you come on down to the front." He gestured to the floor next to him and stepped off to the side to sit on the piano bench. Kurt hopped off his chair and skipped down to the front of the choir room. What was he going to sing? I wondered. He hadn't told me he was planning anything. I hadn't even heard him practicing anything.

"Right! Well." He chirped while bouncing on the balls of his feet. I loved his energy. It was one of the many things I loved about him. "So, I'm not sure if any of you remember what we were all doing today a year ago, but it was, in fact, the day that Mr. Shu assigned us to, once again, sing a boy's and a girl's number and when he once again, refused to let me sing with the girls." There was some chuckles. "I think it was after the fifth Broadway show tune I suggested had been shot down by the guys that Puck told me I would be more useful if I instead went to spy on the 'enemy'." He put enemy in air quotes and shot a wink my way. I smiled down at him. "And, well, the rest is history." I felt Finn thump me on the shoulder once in recognition and I let out a small chuckle.

"So, in order to celebrate and remember the first time that I met the boy who would one day become one of the most important men in my life, right after my father and stupid step-brother."

"Hey!" Finn called out like he was insulted and Kurt stuck out his tongue at him.

"I would like to sing him a song, because that is how he stole my heart on that fateful day. Britt, Santana, Puck, and Finn agreed to help me out. " With that cue, the four of them stood up and made their way to the front. Once there Finn headed to the drums while Puck grabbed an electric guitar and an amp. Meanwhile, Brittany, Santana, and Kurt grabbed three microphone stands and set them up in a sort of inverted pyramid with Kurt in the foreground and the two girls as back-up singers.

"So, this song is for you, Blaine No-Longer-Warbler Anderson, and it is called "The First Time". Hit it!"

Finn began banging out a solid dance beat on the drums and after a few seconds Puck joined in with a distorted guitar riff. Then Kurt started singing.

_I got these memories, they're all of you and me  
>I've been recording them ever since I was seventeen<br>Push playback then rewind  
>I see us meeting for the very first time<em>

Holy crap. I didn't even know that Kurt could sing that low in his register. It was gravely and really sexy. After I got over my shock and pushed past my arousal, I started listening to the lyrics. So far it was proving to be accurate. Kurt had in fact been seventeen when we met.

_A mental note of you, you sang a melody  
>First bar in a lifelong symphony<br>The prelude to a kiss  
>My heart's pounding when I reminisce<em>

I couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped my lips at these lyrics. It was practically a direct reference to the fact that I had sung Teenage Dream to him when we'd met and then it had been music, namely Blackbird, that had caused me to wake up from my stupidity and kiss him.

_Press repeat  
>'Cause I want to see<em>

Brittany and Santana sang this pick up and then joined in with Kurt singing in harmony.

_The first time that I saw your face  
>The first time that you spoke my name<br>The first time that I heard you say  
>There's a first time with me everyday<em>

_The first time that I felt your touch  
>The first time I couldn't get enough<em>

He sang directly to me and I couldn't keep the dumb grin off my face. He took the microphone off the stand and stepped in front of it. The girls stopped singing once more.

_Another memory, when you first looked at me  
>I hit pause and then, love hit me back,<br>Under attack, stopped me in my tracks  
>There you go again, your eyes gave me a flashback<em>

He put his hand up in a cute little "stop-in-the-name-of-love" motion when he sang 'pause' then he and girls jumped back on the word 'back'. On the word 'eyes' he winked again. Cheeky.

_Remember that time, we stayed up all night  
>I swear we danced until we saw daylight<br>Step by step and frame by frame  
>Slow motion, let me see you again<em>

_Press repeat  
>'Cause I have to see<em>

Brittany and Santana piped up again and together they dove back into the chorus.

_The first time that I saw your face  
>The first time that you spoke my name<br>The first time that I heard you say  
>There's a first time with me everyday<em>

_The first time that I felt your touch_  
><em>The first time I couldn't get enough<br>__The first time that I heard you say  
><em>_There's a first time with me everyday_

Then the music slowed and the microphone made it back into the stand and Kurt gripped it while he sang and the girls chimed in with harmonized background "Ooo"s.

_No matter what I do  
>I won't fast forward anything with you<br>I know you feel it too  
>The first time I saw love I was with you<em>

He smiled right at me and made eye contact. At the word 'love' he made a heart with his hands and put it over his heart, with Brittany and Santana mimicking him in the background. I remembered doing the same corny movement in my choreography for Teenage Dream and shook my head at him.

_Press repeat  
>'Cause I want to see<em>

_The first time that I saw your face_  
><em>The first time that you spoke my name<em>  
><em>The first time when we talked all night<em>  
><em>Was the first time love made sense in life<em>

_The first time that I felt your touch  
>The first time I couldn't get enough<br>The first time that I heard you say  
>There's a first time with me everyday<em>

He finished off the song with a flourish and everyone stood and clapped, including Mr. Shu. I didn't clap though. I just stood up and made my way down to him as quickly as I could. He was waiting for me with open arms when I reached him but I think I still startled him when I pulled him close and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He stiffened at first before relaxing into the kiss. I kissed him for longer than was probably proper to do in front of our friends and our teacher, but I didn't care. When I released him he was blushing red but grinning broadly and laughing.

"You little sneak." I accused. "I thought you actually forgot!" I tickled his sides causing more peals of laughter.

"Blaine!" He practically shouted to get me to stop. I did but I also pulled him closer to me so that our noses were brushing. "As if I could forget anything about you." He murmured against my lips. I kissed him again.

"Wanna get out of here and go celebrate our unofficial anniversary?" I asked wanting to escape prying eyes. He pulled back and took my hand in his. Then, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he whispered:

"Come on. I know a short cut."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for reading. I had to estimate the date of the first meeting, I just sort of made it the air date of the episode.

The song used was "The First Time" by Family Force 5

Here is a link to listen to it: http: /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=QvJkGdHICXw

Don't forget to take out the spaces!

Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! Ps. This is my first Klaine fic so please be gentle.

Love you all,

Scifi


End file.
